


Let me Down

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fruitshipping is currently suffering my angst feels, I totally blame the songs that give me these images, Song Fic #5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Set during episode 129





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is up with me? This is the third song fic for ZarcRay and fruitshipping. Apparently the images I get from songs are angst filled for these ships.
> 
> Then again the song is angst filled too. (Don't let me Down {featuring Daya} by The Chainsmokers

There was a dark room yet with a green glow from the machine that would soon lead to her fusion with her similar counterparts. Blue eyes were terrified by what she was presently witnessing.

 

“STOP!” She yelled hoping her voice reached the target of her dismay. It looked like it worked as the target withdrew his pointed arm from his current opponent.

 

“Yuzu!” She could hear him say.

 

“This isn’t you!” She yelled as her eyes filled with tears. It just wasn’t true. Her friend just could not be a Devil!

 

‘But you’ve witnessed it.’ Yuzu heard a thought come to her. She slid down slightly. Yes, she had but she refused to accept that he was the mere devil that Leo had called him out to be.

 

“I know that smiling child is still in there somewhere. The Yuya that wants to spread smiles.” Yuzu told him. Yuya with his eyes glowing placed his hands around his head as if Yuzu’s call had brought an uproar inside of his being.

 

“AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!!!!” Yuya yelled out in pain startling his tag team partner as he saw the darkness around him loosen intensity. Suddenly an image flashed in Yuya’s head. He saw an image of a woman who was below him. Purple eyes looking at him as if in a silent plea.

 

“I know you are in there Zarc! Don’t let their anger consume you!” The woman shouted at him. Yuya felt anger radiate through him

 

“Anger?!” Yuya heard his mouth scoff at her as he raised his body and limbs that had claws.

 

“Just whose anger do you think this is from?” Yuya felt himself ask. 

 

“It’s from those duel spirits. I understand that they want to take over…” The woman said before Yuya started laughing in a mischievous way.

 

“They want to take over? Is that really what you believe this is?” Yuya heard himself remark as he felt mischievous. The woman looked at him, showing she was listening to his words.

 

“No! While you are right that they are indeed angry it is not for a takeover.” Yuya heard himself growl. 

 

“You all wanted duel monsters to be more violent during duels. This aggressiveness kept growing into the monsters you hold dear. They will fight responding to those aggressive desires and when you all grew restless it led to this!” Yuya shouted at the woman. The woman lowered her head as she closed her eyes.

 

“You let me down Zarc.” The woman whispered as she then looked up at him holding four cards in her hand. 

 

“Since you have lost your mind I have no choice!” Ray yelled as she placed the four cards in her duel disk. She extended her right hand to the air as the cards started glowing as they activated the energies all around them.

 

“AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!” Yuya heard himself scream as he felt the pain. 

 

“Snap out of it Zarc!” Ray yelled as her body started experiencing pain. Yuya felt pain as if something that was glued to his body was being forcibly removed.

 

“YOU!!!” Yuya cried out. 

 

“Come back! Where is that duelist that just wanted to have a good time!” The woman yelled as tears started to roll down her eyes. Yuya felt himself look into her eyes ready to assault her but stopped when he saw her eyes. The determined look she gave him as she cried. Yuya felt a hole in his chest before he was suddenly burned into nothing. Yuya then found himself looking at Yuzu as he saw the same expression that the woman was giving him.

 

‘Let go!’ Yuya thought as he pressed a hand to his chest where the pain was hurting him. Yuya kept an eye looking at Yuzu as he struggled with his current pain.

 

“Ray.” Yuya barely made out as he cried in pain. The darkness then loomed over him consuming him. Yuya felt himself surrounded in a dark area and he could feel a great solace as well as deep regrets.

 

“There is no going back now.” Yuya heard a voice say as he felt the overwhelming liquidy outpour in his chest. He looked around to see a taller male next to him. The man looked straight ahead not even looking at Yuya with a solemn expression. Yuya was about to question him when he saw tears fall out of his eyes.

 

“I already failed her.” The man said in a low voice. He then turned to Yuya and Yuya could feel the deep regret hidden in those eyes as the man approached him.

 

“And you are proof of that.” He told Yuya as he extended his hand on his shoulder. Yuya felt the overwhelming pain as the darkness around him consumed him. 

 

“Yuya! Do not let him consume you.” Yuya heard Reiji tell him. Reiji watched as Yuya looked on the ground.

 

“You just had to disturb the peace.” Yuya said. Leo Akaba glared at him.

 

“If you had just let things flow as they were going...” Yuya said as he held his right arm.

 

“Battle!” Yuya cried out for his monster to attack.

 

“NO!” Yuzu yelled as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon prepared the assault on Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the image was of Yuya being visited by an angel and later Yuzu crying through her tube like some Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles shenanigan. Just the way Yuzu cried inspired me to write it and later when writing I just got episode 129's setting with Yuya being taken over by Zarc. 
> 
> That song really fits you Zarc especially with what happened with you snapping by the end of the episode. That was a nice touch of an image compared to Zuzu crying 'Don't let me Down!'


End file.
